


Not A Coincidence At All

by NerdTree



Series: Coincidence? I think not. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, season 2 kinda, what just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/pseuds/NerdTree
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Coincidence? I think not. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561819
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Same Again Tonight?

_ Same again tonight? _ Those same three words had been going through [Name]’s head over and over through the rest of the penultimate day at camp. Every time either Nekoma or Fukurodani were playing, [Name] had a hard time not gawking at the captains, images from their unexpected heated session the other night flashing through his mind. Ah, the two captains really were young sex gods… [Name] put the thought out of his head as the whistle blew for all the games to end, signalling for the players to go for lunch. The second year manager was then caught up in the whirlwind that was the Karasuno first and second years.

“[Name]! Come and eat! You should play this afternoon!” Nishinoya dragged him over with them by the wrist, and the said second year tried to protest somewhat.

“Noya, coach would never put me in. I haven’t played properly in years, since middle school in fact. You know this!” [Name] told his friend, huffing slightly.

“Then just ask,” the libero replied simply as though it would be the easiest thing in the world. How in the hell was [Name] going to get to play when even Sugawara, - a third year who and was  _ miles  _ better than him didn’t get to play? His position had been taken right out from underneath him by a first year, when he’d not even missed one single practice session. [Name] would definitely fare a lot worse…

“What?” He blinked, still processing what he’d said.

“Hey coach!” This time it was Tanaka speaking up. Ukai looked over from his conversation with Naoi, looking a little stressed, considering Karasuno hadn’t won any of their practice games yet. “Can [Name] play this afternoon?” he asked, and the coach raised an eyebrow.

“[Name] plays?” he asked, and the manager tried to hide, but hiding behind Nishinoya is like attempting to hide behind a mouse.

“I...used to, but I don’t anymore. These two idiots are being stupid as usual,” he told Ukai. The blonde coach’s gaze lingered just a little longer as though trying to decide who was telling the truth, but he nodded and returned to his conversation, to which [Name] let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t physically prepared to play volleyball, nevermind not to mention mentally or emotionally. He still  _ ached _ from the events that transpired the other night, and if he was put in to play, he wouldn’t be able to play against Nekoma or Fukurodani without internally blowing a fuse. [Name] grabbed a small lunch before joining Akaashi at the ‘quiet’ table. Well, it was quiet compared to the others.

“You used to play?” Akaashi asked him, out of the blue. [Name] was a little taken by surprise by the question but recovered quickly.

“Yeah, quite a lot. I decided to focus on studying in high school, but this year I got coerced by a certain second year duo into being another manager. I think they want me to play again,” he told the raven haired setter, before correcting himself, “Not that I don’t want to. I just didn’t expect to be thrown back into this world quite so suddenly. But it is nice in a way...” Akaashi remained quiet for a few moments before speaking again,

“It is hectic, there’s no doubt about that,” he told [Name], who glanced over at the two captains. Akaashi followed his gaze and chuckled a little. “You catch on quickly,” Akaashi finished.

[Name] blushed a little. “A-ah, well, yes. I deal with Karasuno’s crazy squad daily, so it’s not unfamiliar…” he replied, trying to change the topic from the feline and the owl captains.

It wasn’t long before everyone had finished eating their light lunch, which for some of them was the equivalent of a three course gourmet meal. They all then headed back into the gym and continued their last afternoon of games.


	2. Getting Steamy

_ Same again tonight? _ [Name] must’ve been out of his mind to be thinking about it, but here he was, waiting for the two captains to finish getting changed into their casual clothes and out of their school sports kits. There was no need to lie to himself, [Name] had seriously been considering just staying in Karasuno’s room, but after the other night, something inside him had changed, and well...he wanted that again. Did that make him greedy or needy? Or both? He wasn’t sure, but either way he was here now, and he could hear the two idiots just before they opened the door. Ah. Now [Name] was embarrassed. The looks on their faces just made him wish he’d done the sensible thing and waited for them to find him rather than expecting anything. 

“Oh? Were you waiting for us?” Kuroo asked, grinning his usual mischievous grin. [Name] sighed, and avoided eye contact.

“Not really,” he replied, his voice a lot calmer than he felt. What was this? He felt like a 13 year old girl with a celebrity crush - it was a good job he could just about hide his inner desire for attention from the two. Was he being… tsundere? Bokuto pouted.

“But there’s no one else…” he trailed off, a grin returning to his face. “Cute!” he wrapped his arms around [Name]’s waist and picked him up in the process, causing the second year to let out a small squeak in surprise and to look over at Kuroo for help. But it seemed that the feline was enjoying this as much as Bokuto was.

“H-hey, Bokuto-san, can you put me down please-?” he asked. Not because he wasn’t enjoying being held by those strong arms...in fact it was the opposite, he was enjoying it a little bit too much. [Name] wasn’t used to being so close to people - discounting Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka - and it was rather flustering for him.

“But whyyy? I missed hugging [Name],” he pouted, squeezing the second year even more, before Kuroo  _ finally _ stepped in.

“Koutarou, if you put [Name] down, we can have some more fun back somewhere more comfy than a locker room this time~” he hummed, his usual annoyingly sly smirk spreading across his face. [Name] let out a small sigh of relief as Bokuto put him down - before processing what Kuroo had said, a blush blossoming on his face.

“What? B-but where can we go that no one will … hear?” he asked, a little embarrassed about it all - all too innocent about the ways of Kuroo and Bokuto. The two third years exchanged a quick knowing look before leading [Name] to their ‘secret lair’. Ok, it was just a room they’d set up far enough away from the others that where they wouldn’t be heard, but even so, it was still a secret.

“I’m a little offended kitten - do you really think we’d be that unprepared?” Kuroo asked, snaking an arm around [Name]’s waist pulling the manager against him as they walked. “We’ve been doing this since halfway through second year, you’d think we’d have everything down by now~” he hummed. [Name] was a little flustered. They’d been doing this since last year?

“And...have you ever invited anyone else … you know … like - ah - like me?” he asked. He was still a little unsure about all of this. Bokuto let out a bark of laughter, grinning brightly.

“Nope. We’ve never asked another person to join us before. You’re special, [Name]~” he told the second year, who blushed deeply.

“I . . . I am?” he asked quietly, entering the room that the two third years had prepared. He stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, watching them as they moved off to the mats that the volleyball players used to sleep on.

“Well . . . c’mere then [Name]~” Kuroo hummed, looking towards the second year. Bokuto was already stripping his top off, and [Name] had to force himself not to stare as he moved over to Kuroo.

“What is it?” he asked Kuroo, all too innocent of what was to come. The feline chuckled at the boy’s naivety, eyeing up the second year with cat-like eyes stalking his prey. “Well unlike some eager beaver over there, I prefer someone else to strip me~” he hummed suggestively to [Name], who quickly caught on and looked up at Kuroo with wide eyes, but the feline seemed entirely serious. [Name] swallowed down his nerves and reached for the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, hands shaking a little as he did. At that moment, Bokuto came up behind [Name] and pulled him backwards into his toned chest, and [Name] let out a small squeak at the sudden sneak attack.

“C’mon Tetsu, don’t tease him so much. You know he’s adorably innocent,” Bokuto huffed, hugging the second year from behind. That allowed [Name] to feel just how excited Bokuto already was with his clothed erection pressing against his ass. Kuroo was right when he called him an eager beaver. Red lightly tinted his cheeks, but a soft smile appeared on his face as he relaxed into the atmosphere that always seemed to be around Kuroo and Bokuto. These two really had a way of making him feel entirely comfortable around them. 

Maybe it was the way that they easily had a back and forth while in this situation, or maybe because [Name] felt truly wanted by the two of them. Bokuto’s hands began to slowly wander over his chest, working their way downwards to the hem of his shirt, - and teasingly fiddling with it slightly before slipping underneath. His cold hands were a sharp contrast to the warmth of the room. [Name] let out a shiver from the others touch. His words definitely didn’t match up to his actions as he gently started to grind against him, and pulled his t-shirt up slightly.

“Oh shush, says you~” Kuroo chuckled, - before rolling his eyes slightly. The playful phase was coming to an end as the mood shifted to something indescribable by words alone - something more heated. Kuroo moved over to stand in front of [Name], trapping him in between the two captains. As Bokuto moved his hands to pull Kuroo’s shirt off, - Kuroo’s hands took his place at [Name]’s sides, drawing patterns on his exposed skin, and sending sparks between the three of them. The room was way too hot already, or was it just these two men surrounding him that was causing him to feel faint and weak? It was definitely not as smooth as it could have been though, considering the three of them had only been together once before, but even so, it suited them, and it felt more real that way.

“I … wanted to try something different,” Bokuto mentioned offhandedly and out of the blue, but neither [Name] nor Kuroo minded. They were all for trying something new,  _ especially _ after the other night. Bokuto perked up when both of his lovers agreed, and they continued with the tangle of limbs. Kuroo leant down to capture [Name]’s lips with his own rather roughly, almost instantly taking over most of his senses. Meanwhile Bokuto peppered kisses down the second year’s neck, finding a spot that made [Name] shiver at the contact, and he latched onto the spot, sucking at it harshly as he went to leave his mark on  _ his _ [Name]. They knew it was their last night with the three of them together for a while so they wanted to make it last.

The now clothesless trio reluctantly moved over to the make-shift bed, shuffling awkwardly - as the two older boys didn’t seem to want to leave [Name] or each other alone, or let him go. Kuroo finally let go and sighed, going to lie on the bed, watching as Bokuto kept a tight hold on the other. 

“Kou~” he called, almost humming. The owl finally managed to take his eyes off [Name] and glanced over at the one beckoning him over. He huffed slightly, but nodded and moved to straddle his fellow captain, moving his hips slowly against Kuroo’s to tease him as he looked up at [Name] who was stood, standing next to the bed, - unsure about what to do - still pretty innocent in comparison to his two lovers.

“It’s ok. If you don’t like it, we can stop.” Kuroo assured him, humming as his hand went to the second years ass to grope and knead it sensually. [Name] bit his lower lip, pink spreading to his ears and nodded. That was all the reassurance he needed. After all, the two of them had never lied to him this far. [Name] moved so his perky ass was now over the felines face, facing Bokuto. He’d never ever considered doing anything like this before, until Bokuto suggested it earlier.

Although he was glad this wasn’t their first time. [Name] would have been far too nervous to try this last night. Once he was in position, Bokuto leaned forwards and captured [Name]’s already bruised lips in another mind blowing kiss, this one more reassuring and caring than the one before, coaxing him to relax and to trust them, though it was still rough around the edges, just like Bokuto was. It made [Name] smile, how he could easily see the personalities of the two in their actions. He was also getting more confident and he reached up to Bokuto’s hair, running his hand through it as they kissed, causing Bokuto to coo in delight. He definitely had a thing for praise and the like, which was definitely something that [Name] could give him. [Name]’s other hand hesitantly made its way to the owl’s broad chest, smoothing over it as he internally shook with excitement and affection, feeling like his whole being was vibrating with adrenaline.

Finally, what he was nervous about came to happen. Kuroo made his move. He’d waited until he knew [Name] was more comfortable, relaxed, before without warning licking from [Name]’s balls to his ass, wetting the hole slightly, before moving his hand up to [Name]’s entrance, teasing it as he began to stretch him out with a mix of his fingers and tongue. It was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t complain with how he was being treated, and after a few moments, once he was adjusted, everything seemed to feel a thousand times better.

On the other side of things, Bokuto lifted himself up a little, one of his hands going to Kuroo’s cock, taking the precum that had gathered to lubricate himself as he slipped down onto him dry, groaning and gasping a little as Kuroo’s dick filled him up just as he remembered - stretching him a little painfully.His entire being shook as he was filled so satisfyingly. Kuroo also let out a low breathy moan as he felt the warmth around him. He currently had two fingers in [Name]’s ass up to the second knuckle - and he was licking at his entrance, the breath Kuroo let out made [Name] shiver at the cold air in his most intimate parts.

“Nghh~ Tetsurou…” he half whined, half moaned against Bokuto’s lips. He knew he was being teased by them both, but it felt way too good. [Name] was sure that he was going to wake up from a dream any moment with a hard on and a deep flush on his face. 

But no, as the moments passed, it started to set in that this was real - as did the pure bliss that came with being with both Bokuto Koutarou  _ and _ Kuroo Tetsurou. As Bokuto moved up and down on Kuroo’s dick, he focused his attention on [Name], his hand now steadying himself coming to the second year’s cock, beginning to stroke it slowly. 

The three of them were all content with the pace things were going, until Kuroo hit that spot inside Bokuto that caused him to moan loudly, a deep flush appearing on his face. His own body working against him as he subconsciously started moving quicker on Kuroo, and more urgently jerking off [Name], causing the second year to gasp and let out a few quiet moans, while Kuroo let slip a few choice curses.

None of them were going to last much longer, but [Name], with less experience under his belt, and two practically veterans working on him, was starting to give out, the pressure in his gut increasing rapidly, and before long he was seeing white, thighs spasming slightly as he held himself above Kuroo’s face. He opened his eyes, noticing Bokuto’s eyes glued to him, and his cheeks heated slightly as his breath caught. 

[Name] slowly moved off Kuroo, kneeling next to the two as he gazed over them. He couldn’t help it. Well, he was pretty sure anyone would do the same. But his eyes paused as he noticed Bokuto’s unattended cock, the tip glistening with precum. He looked like he was about to explode. Unconsciously, and with a sort of confidence he didn’t even know he had [Name] reached out and lightly trailed over the tanned skin, causing Bokuto to shudder slightly. 

“Fuck..[Name]..”he mumbled. Kuroo adjusted and started bucking his hips up into Bokuto faster. The Fukurodani captain was struggling, it was evident in his expression. Sure enough, he was orgasming a moment later, his ass clenching around Kuroo as he literally rode out his high, milking Kuroo at the same time. The raven was definitely the quietest out of the three of them, and when he came, the only thing that gave it away was the euphoric glint in his eyes and the more extreme profanities leaving his mouth in quiet moans.

“I wish we could go at this longer … it’s a shame we have to at least sleep a little for tomorrow’s training…” Bokuto pouted once he had recovered somewhat. It was the first time [Name] had ever heard Bokuto actually want to do something over volleyball. But he couldn’t disagree, he’d felt exactly the same.


	3. Goodbye?

The next morning, [Name] woke up in his bed in the Karasuno guys’ room. Memories of last night came flooding back to him and he rolled over into the pillow, trying to force the embarrassed and flushed expression on his face to go away, groaning at how tired he was. He also didn’t want to face the fact that they were going back home after lunch today - that he wouldn’t see either Kuroo or Bokuto for a while after. At the thought his heart dropped and ached in his chest.

He was rather worried that they’d just drop him, since he was both a year younger than them and he lived a while far away from the both of them. Of course they all had exchanged phone numbers - and social media so it wasn’t like they didn’t have a way of contacting each other, but even so, there was that small anxiousness eating away at him.

[Name] groaned into his pillow again as his mind went around in circles. He was glad then, when Kageyama woke up and started yelling at ‘ _ Idiot _ Hinata’ idiot, cursing him for sleeping too close to him, or something. [Name] wasn’t really paying attention to the energetic first years, but it snapped him out of his own mind which had been playing cruel games with him. There was a collective sigh from the three third years, before Suga started getting up and opened the curtains. There went [Name]’s last hope at getting back to sleep. In that case, he was going to get in the showers before the others could use all the hot water …

Approximately an hour later, everyone was finishing off their breakfast and heading to the gym for warm up. There was a lull in the energy that had been there on the other days though, considering this was the last day of camp. Even Bokuto and Hinata who usually were bouncing off the walls didn’t seem to quite have the same energy today. That was until Daichi turned to the Karasuno team on one side of the hall and told Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka about the barbecue. Of course Kageyama found out too. If that wasn’t an instant kickstart to the Karasuno fire, then [Name] didn’t know what was. 

Their energy was infecting.  _ Just like Koutarou’s … _ a voice in the back of his head added, and it felt like a lump was forming in his throat. It had been a week, and he was already utterly smitten. However, he refused to let it get to him, as he stood off to the side, his clipboard for keeping score in front of his face as he giggled lightly at how easily influenced his friends were. He didn’t notice a certain scheming Captain before Kuroo snuck up behind him and poked his side, causing [Name] to jump and turn quickly towards him.

“Kuroo-san, please don’t do that,” he sighed, holding a hand to his chest, his heart beating rapidly from the shock of the surprise, and considering that it was Kuroo of all people who’d done it memories of the previous night came to the forefront of his mind without warning or prompt, causing him to inhale sharply as the memories washed over him one after another.

“Do what?” he asked with feigned innocence, raising an eyebrow, and [Name] could just tell he was dying to say something like, ‘you weren’t objecting last night’. It was plain as day to see and [Name] wasn’t having any of it.

“Don’t scare me like that,” [Name] sighed looking up at him. Kuroo just smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, I just came to see if you were still keeping score for this game or admiring Chibi and Co,” he told him, and [Name] blinked in surprise. He hadn’t realised how distracted he’d got, but that worked to his advantage, as a small glint appeared in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean? Is someone jealous that I wasn’t admiring them instead?” he asked, raising an eyebrow a little. Kuroo looked over at Bokuto and chuckled.

“Me? Pff, nah. I think a certain Fukurodani captain is trying to get your attention through his sharp straights though,” Kuroo mused lowering his voice for the second part of the sentence, 

“And you wouldn’t want to see an upset Koutarou in bed. He gets rather rough. Not that I would complain.” 

[Name] had no words, no thanks to the Nekoma captain who had now achieved his goal of making [Name] imagine an even more riled up Bokuto. And with that, Kuroo returned to where Kenma had been eyeing the pair suspiciously. He was far too perceptive for his own good. Not that [Name] didn’t admire that. He just didn’t want to be called out and embarrassed in front of everyone.

[Name] turned back to Bokuto, who was grinning brightly at him, with Akaashi also looking over at him and giving him a slightly knowing, empathetic look, to which [Name] smiled back - to both of them. It was almost a relief when Bokuto’s intense staring was cut off by the coaches getting everyone into position for the final round of practice games of the camp. Those eyes sent shivers up [Name]’s spine when he was trying to focus so hard, especially when they were trained on him.

[Name] was found himself once again helping out Nekoma since they didn’t have a manager, keeping scores and statistics up for them. Nekoma’s games were always the longest - their solid defense just kept keeping the rallies up until they could score. Fukurodani’s games always had the most energy and flare - thanks to Bokuto keeping everything interesting. And Karasuno was - well - all over the place.

“[Name], did you catch that point?” Yaku asked, having just been swapped out as he was moving into the front row.

“Oh! No, I didn’t. Thank you Yaku-san. I’m in my own little world today,” [Name] laughed a little nervously. The libero stood next to him while the next point was in progress.

“I think a lot of people are. It’s the last day. That’s the main thing in everyone’s head right now. 

Well, apart from them,” he looked over to the Karasuno team who were being as quirky as ever. [Name] laughed a little, relaxing. Yaku was helping bring him back down to Earth. It was reassuring, since it felt like everyone knew what had happened last night. But he guessed it was all in his head.

“That’s just normal, they’ve always been a bunch of weirdos,” he admitted, and Yaku chuckled as handed the water back to [Name] before heading back onto the court. 

Before anyone knew it, it was already time for lunch, and the barbecue gave everyone a high note to finish the camp on. [Name] was sitting off to one side on the grassy hill, watching the hoards of volleyball players crowd around the grills drooling after a hard weeks work. It was definitely a sight. A very fulfilling sight, and something that put a gentle smile on [Name]’s face. Of course he wasn’t alone for long, with two captains coming to sit on either side of him.

“Any reason why you’re up here and not digging in with everyone else?” Kuroo asked, and [Name] shrugged in response

“It’s your party. You guys were the ones playing. I might get some fruit after or something. It’s just fun to watch over here.You see everything that happens, the types of people, where they are, what they are doing. Ahh, I don’t know. I’m not good at all this socialising thing, nevermind goodbyes,” he explained, a small sigh leaving him.

“It’s not a permanent goodbye though. And we’re gonna come visit you,” Bokuto told [Name], confusion clear on his face. “You’re one of us now.” [Name] blushed a little at that and smiled. He’d never been a part of something like this before, it made him feeling as though he could just float away.

“Wow, looks like Bokuto said something normal for once,” Kuroo teased, grinning over at him. 

“Hey! I say normal things all the time!” Bokuto shot back. It was a nice moment. The three of them together, not actually doing anything dirty or thinking about that. Well he couldn’t talk for the other two, but he wasn’t. [Name] could definitely get used to being around these two dorks. It was just a shame that today was the last time he’d be with them for a long time, and that thought made him rather sad and lonely. He could feel a heavy weight in his chest which caused him to smile, but there was a sad tone to it, and a long sigh escaped him.

“I hope Bokuto-san isn’t annoying you too much [Name],” another voice sounded, causing the three who were sitting quietly to look up. It was ‘ Akaashi ‘far too observant for his own good’ Keiji.

“No, not at all. I hope I wasn’t distracting him too much in your games,” [Name] chuckled up at him. The corner of Akaashi’s mouth quirked up.

“Of course not,” he returned courteously. [Name] had struck up a rather good friendship with Akaashi. They were more similar than [Name] had previously thought. It seemed it was only around Bokuto that he came across as almost strict and overly mature, but maybe that was because he was the mother of the Fukurodani team... Akaashi was definitely a fresh perspective and a lot more calming than the two energetic captains. It was peaceful - a gorgeous day with people that [Name] wanted to be with for longer than he had.

Unfortunately that wonderful peace had to come to an end, and Karasuno were the first to leave since they lived the furthest away and so had the furthest to travel. [Name] didn’t like goodbyes - he’d rather end it on the positive note of spending the barbecue together. That was a happy last memory. Because at least for while they weren’t going to be able to see each other every day like they had this week. And it wasn’t just Bokuto and Kuroo that [Name] would would be missing. He wanted to be able to talk to Akaashi and Kenma … if he wasn’t too busy playing games or chastising their teams. 

The teams intermingled with the Karasuno team, who had gotten their bags loaded onto the minibus. [Name] on the other hand went to get on the bus without saying anything. He felt his heart wrench, but he knew it would be worse if he’d need to say goodbye. But before he could even step into the vehicle, a familiar arm practically pulled him off to the side. The pout on Bokuto’s face was very obvious and he almost looked hurt.

“And where do you think you’re going without letting us see you off?” he huffed, and a moment later Kuroo made his way over. Of course these two dorks wouldn’t let him go without being sappy.

“Well, I’m not good at all this sad goodbye stuff,” he told them, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Well it’s not goodbye is it? Not when we’re going to see you again,” Kuroo retorted, shaking his head lightly. [Name] tried to suppress the grin that threatened to show itself, smiling lightly instead. Ah, it hurt to have to say goodbye, but at least he got to talk to them one last time.

“You better had,” he playfully scolded before turning and getting onto the minibus, seating himself next to the window and waiting for the rest of the team to get on.

Soon enough, the bus was on its way out of Tokyo and back home. [Name] sighed wistfully, already missing the energetic duo. He hadn’t realised what an impact they’d made on him. They had helped him come out of his shell and speak to more people. The time at camp had gone too quick he realised. And he already missed them. His chest felt like it was being wrung out. He really did already miss them... 

_ Ping.  _

[Name]’s phone vibrated, and he looked down, only to see a message which wiped away every negative emotion he’d been feeling in one go.

From Owl (Bokuto Koutarou)

Gahh, I miss [Name] already~

He couldn’t help it as he let a small grin escape him as he replied: ‘Well, I’ll see you soon Bokuto-san.’ He felt himself starting to relax, and he looked out of the window, unable to hide the smile on his face. ‘How could those two third year idiots make him feel like this?’ he found himself wondering.


	4. Only For Now

Soon enough the Karasuno team returned back to school. They were all exhausted, except for a certain monster four - Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Oi! Kageyama! Send me some tosses!” Hinata demanded. The setter didn’t even argue as they started heading towards the gym with a specific purpose in their heads. Daichi gave [Name] a look. After all, the manager was supposed to be the least tired, having not done much activity. Yeah well, no one knew about [Name]’s nightly activities with Kuroo and Bokuto. He quickly grabbed the first year’s collars and held them back.

“Practice now and I’ll tell the coach to not to put you in the next game,” he told the two whose energy instantly subsided. Turns out he’d learnt how to be scary from Daichi, though nothing could really compare to when their captain got into one of his moods.

“Alright, we’ll have a meeting tomorrow. For Tonight just go home and get some rest!” the said captain told the team. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the third years didn’t need to be told twice, and they all headed in the direction of their homes. [Name] walked with the third years for a little of the way, but they soon split up since they lived in different directions.

“See you tomorrow!” [Name] called, saying goodbye to his senpai’s. He’d always had a good relationship with them, especially considering he was being compared to Nishinoya and Tanaka. Well, Ennoshita and the others too, but [Name] was definitely the most mild mannered out of them.

After arriving home [Name] went straight to his room and practically collapsed on his bed. He was so tired after a week of training, even though he himself had barely done any exercise. Just as he was nodding off, just as his body began to feel weightless -  _ buzz.  _ His phone went off. He groaned and reached for it, squinting his eyes at the bright light before forcing his eyes to focus on the words on the screen.

_ 1 new message from new group _

Opening it up he raised an eyebrow, noting that a group had been made with one message in it so far.

_ ‘Did you get back to Karasuno safe?’ - Kuroo Tetsurou _

[Name] smiled lightly, a pink hue appearing on his cheeks, and he shifted to roll onto his side before replying, saying that he had, and that the two of them better not have too much fun without him. Cue his phone being blown up by messages from the two older boys. [Name] just watched as the messages scrolled by, a brighter smile and blush present on his face and a slight ache in his chest. He zoned out until his phone started to buzz in his hand, the caller ID was Kuroo. He accepted the call and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” he asked, a little nervous since this was nothing like talking in public.

“You alright? You went quiet,” he asked, causing [Name]’s heart to threaten to jump out of his chest?

“I’m fine. Just tired,” [Name] replied, and he could hear a familiar hiff in the background, with a ‘Just let him go to sleep Tetsurou.’ Of course it was Bokuto. “I am feeling a little left out,” the second year added on, a small laugh in his voice.

“Don’t worry. It’s not gonna be the same without you~ we just don’t want Koutarou here getting too worked up and sexually frustrated.” [Name] could tell Kuroo was grinning and looking straight at Bokuto to tease him. A wistful sigh left the younger male.

“Well then I guess you’d better go take care of him,” [Name] told Kuroo who chuckled in reply.

“Get some sleep,” Kuroo told him as a ‘yeAH’ was heard in the background as Bokuto practically dived towards the phone in an attempt to get [Name] to hear him. And with that, [Name] hung up and rolled onto his back, it didn’t take him long before he settled into a very deep and peaceful sleep. Just as well, since the next day was going to be a very busy day.

Over the next few days, the messages didn’t die down, in fact they probably got more frequent, and at night more risque. Though [Name] himself wasn’t brave enough, nor experienced enough to even try and get involved, he definitely enjoyed watching Bokuto and Kuroo exchange certain images and messages. They did try and get him involved, but once he told them he was a little nervous and unsure, they suggested he watch and learn for a while, but to join in at any time he felt like he was up to it. The second year really did feel comfortable and entirely unpressured by the two. It was something special, and he was super happy camp had happened.

It was about a week later when he got confident enough to join in … well at least somewhat.

{18:34:16} Bokuto: C’mon Tetsu, I need taking care of!

{18:35:47} Kuroo: You’re not ill Bokuto. You have a fucking boner. You also have a hand. Look after it yourself.

{18.35:59} Bokuto: Pleeasseee?

{18:37:15} [Name]: I hope when you see me next you look after me just as well as at camp~

{18:37:20} Bokuto: Of course!!

{18:37:21} Kuroo: Hell yes!

The instant replies he got from them caused a blush to spread on [Name]’s face and he couldn’t help but grin. He was feeling a lot more confident and playful over the phone.

{18:38:19} [Name]: Oh? So you can’t do better?

{18:38:53} Bokuto: Hey Tetsu - is [Name] actually trying to rile us up?

{18:39:15} Kuroo: You know what? I think he is Kou. This calls for a road trip, don’t you think?

{18:39:30} Bokuto: Yess!! Road trip! Let’s go!

That wiped the grin off [Name]’s face rather quickly. Not in a bad way, but more of a shock really. That wasn’t the reaction he had been going for. Of course he hadn’t expected them to just up and visit him like that. At least, that’s what he thought they were implying.

{18:41:24} [Name]: Are you saying that you’re gonna come here? We can’t have sex at my house!! My parents would kill me and skin you two alive!

{18:41:56} Kuroo: Don’t worry. We’re gonna book a room somewhere. Me and Koutarou can share. You can come and visit us there!

{18:43:02} Bokuto: Dude! I found the perfect place!

From that point on, [Name] sat back and watched as the other planned their trip. He realised them that his heart rate had picked up and there was a churning sensation in his stomach. He was actually nervous. Not in a bad way, not at all. But he was worried that he wasn’t worth coming all the way out here for. He let out a sigh and sat back at his desk. Ahh, now how was he supposed to get any homework done? Maybe he’d try and focus on something else for a bit…

\---

Once Bokuto and Kuroo put their minds to something, it really doesn’t take them long to work something out. By the next weekend, they had everything planned and booked, and [Name] had only needed to tell them when he was free. It was all set, and ready to go. [Name] had told his parents he had friends visiting, and they didn’t bat an eyelid, not seeing the deeper meaning. He wasn’t sure if they’d approve of him dating two people, specifically two older guys, and he wasn’t sure how to break it to them, but that was definitely for another time.

Right now he was going to head to the hotel they were staying in - or at least that’s what he thought. He arrived at the hotel, to see the two waiting outside, chatting and waiting. Kuroo was facing in his direction and noticed him first, perking up and grinning.

“Hey! [Name]! You made it!” he greeted, and Bokuto spun round, eyes brightening as he met him half way and spun him around, grinning. He was far too over excited. But that was the sort of atmosphere [Name] had come to expect around Bokuto. He wasn’t too sure how Kuroo put up with it all the time, but then again, Kuroo had that way about him.

“Hey…” [Name] replied breathlessly, trying to prevent the huge grin from spreading across his face. He’d missed them. He realised that when there was an almost clenching sensation in his chest.

“So, we had a couple of things planned for toda-” Kuroo started but was cut off by Bokuto, who had taken his position behind [Name] with his arms wrapped tightly about the shorter second year.

“Screw that, we can do it tomorrow,” he told the Nekoma captain, who raised an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes.

“What? You’re staying for more than today?” he asked, looking between them.

“You bet we are,” Kuroo grinned. “Come on. We’ll show you where we’re staying.”

[Name] was surprised that they weren’t staying in the hotel, but in a house being rented out. It was expensive, but with the two of them putting their heads together, they had it sorted somehow. But [Name] wasn’t about to ask for specifics when he had two of his favourite people here with him after what felt like far too long.

They sat around in the living room, drinking drinks of their choice, and catching up. It had only been a few weeks, but hell, it felt like an eternity to all three of them. They were talking about absolutely nothing important, just basking in the company of each other. Well, Bokuto and Kuroo had almost  _ all  _ their attention on [Name], not taking their eyes off him. 

“I missed you guys. It’s not the same without two annoying devils on my shoulders,” [Name] grinned. He was confident enough when it came to talking to them like this, but he always became a jumble of nerves and embarrassment when it came to the bedroom. Actually, he wasn’t sure he could call it the ‘bedroom’, since he’d never  _ actually _ had sex in a bedroom yet. That thought made him chuckle slightly.

“Oh? Did we say something funny?” Kuroo asked, and [Name] shook his head before explaining. The two third years grinned widely.

“Well what can we say? We didn’t want to wait…” Bokuto shrugged.

“At least here, there won’t be any noise complaints like at camp last year,” Kuroo added, looking pointedly at Bokuto, who pouted.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” he complained. Kuroo turned and ganged up on him slightly, pushing him against the wall he had been leaning against.

“It means that you’re definitely the loudest out of the three of us~” he purred, before turning back to [Name] and continuing to show him round, saving the bedroom to last, where Kuroo sat on the bed and pulled the second year in front of him and between his legs.

“We missed you,” he admitted, humming as he leant up to plant a pretty heated kiss against his lips. In true fashion [Name] blushed deeply.

“I-I can tell…” he mumbled, but there was a small smile on his face. “I missed you two as well.”

“Hey Tetsu, stop having fun with [Name] without me,” Bokuto pulled [Name] back into him, and the second year could already feel the Fukurodani captain getting excited against his ass - though he couldn’t blame him. [Name] had been waiting for this ever since they said they were coming to visit him. Kuroo smirked, eyes roaming over the two of them, eyes coming to rest on [Name]’s reddened cheeks.

“You know what? I think … I might want to watch this rather than take part for now …” he hummed, wetting his lips slightly. Bokuto blinked, but it didn’t take him long to recover.

“I  _ knew _ you liked watching us,” he told him, grinning slightly. [Name] blushed even more deeply.

“W-what?” he asked. Bokuto leaned down, his lips ghosting over the skin on [Name]’s neck.

“Dear perverted Tetsurou here wants to watch me fuck your tight little ass~” he hummed. Somehow in the past two seconds, Bokuto’s voice had gone from light and cheerful, to low and nigh on predatorial. It made [Name] shudder in anticipation as he glanced over at Kuroo, who winked.

“I’ve been saving him up for you,” he told the second year, as he shuffled backwards on the bed to give them room, which Bokuto took over quite quickly, not giving [Name] any time to protest - not that he would if he was given the chance. It was total whiplash! The second year was turned completely around. Kuroo was going to be watching them? Bokuto fucking him. It was a simple prospect but something about it caused [Name]’s breath to catch in his throat.

“Oh? What’s this? [Name]’s already turned on~” Bokuto teased, glancing at Kuroo mischievously.

“You never told us you were into exhibitionism,” Kuroo mentioned, eyes glinting. [Name] was blushing even more deeply now and lifted his hands to cover his face, but Bokuto was quicker and stronger, quickly holding his wrists in his own hands.

“You both know that I’m not experienced in...all of this,” he grumbled quietly, but nonetheless, he was definitely getting excited

“Well then, I think we need to corrupt our little innocent [Name] and find out just what you  _ are  _ into~” Kuroo purred, leaning back against the headrest, bright but mischievous, plotting eyes glinting back at him. He had no idea what that meant.

Well, he had an idea, but the way he was being eaten alive by just Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes told him he was in for a real ride. All of a sudden, Bokuto released his wrists and leant own over him to place a surprisingly gentle but scolding kiss on his lips.

“I think that is a wonderful idea Tetsu!” Bokuto agreed, slowly mulling over the words,while his eyes roamed over [Name]’s body, though deciding where to start.


End file.
